I Love You
by keiz
Summary: Aku memang bukan anak yang pintar. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan rasa cintaku padamu —Kagami


Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi F's

OC and plot are Shirayukeii's

.

.

.

.

.

*

Seorang gadis tengah bergelut dengan beberapa soal di hadapannya. Tampak seorang lelaki yang duduk di depannya dan menatap gadis itu jengah. Kini mereka sedang belajar bersama di rumah gadis itu.

Kagami Taiga. Lelaki tampan bermata sipit itu berkali-kali memutar bola matanya malas dan mendesah kasar. Gadisnya memang akan lupa segalanya jika berhadapan dengan buku. Entah itu buku pelajaran atau novel.

"Berhentilah belajar. Kau sudah pintar. Kau tidak perlu belajar begitu keras. Toh, nantinya kau akan dapat peringkat satu lagi" Ujar Kagami malas.

Gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Menghadap Kagami lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Inilah sebabnya kau tidak pernah mendapat nilai bagus saat ujian. Kau harus belajar, Kagami Taiga!" Seru gadis itu sambil memberikan Kagami sebuah buku setebal 500 halaman.

Kagami menatap buku itu dengan jijik.

"Kau memberikannya untukku? Kau serius? Aku bisa demam!" Bantah Kagami. tangannya terulur untuk mendorong buku yang masih dipegang gadis yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Pletak!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Kagami. Membuat lelaki bertubuh menjulang itu mengaduh kesakitan sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Jangan berlebihan! Apa kau pernah mendengar berita orang sakit atau tewas karena belajar?"

Kagami mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tapi sebentar saja ya? Kau tau kan, aku paling alergi dengan yang namanya belajar. Belajar itu menyiksaku, Akane" Ujar Kagami pelan. Gadis yang ia panggil Akane itu tersenyum lebar. Lalu membuka buku itu tepat di halaman 72.

"Kita mulai dari Bahasa Inggris. Bukankah kau baru saja kembali dari Amerika? Kerjakan soal-soal ini"

Kagami mengangguk dan mengambil pensil dari tempat pensil milik Akane. Sedangkan Akane? Gadis berambut coklat itu mengambil sebuah buku tebal dari dalam tasnya, sebuah novel.

Lelaki bermata sipit itu melirik Akane seklias. Ia tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali mengerjakan tugas yang telah diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sudah selesai"

Akane mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel karya Kim Eun Jong itu. Menatap Kagami dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Bahkan belum ada lima menit ia memberikan soal itu!

"Cepat sekali. Kau serius sudah mengerjakannya dengan benar?"

Akane meraih buku Bahasa Inggris itu. Matanya meneliti jawaban-jawaban yang sudah Kagami tulis. Keningnya berkerut ketika mengetahui kesepuluh soal itu memiliki jawaban yang sama.

Akane menatap Kagami lagi. Kagami hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Menunjukkan kehangatan yang selalu bisa membuat hati gadis itu tidak pernah merasa dingin.

 **'I Love You'**

Tiga kata yang memiliki banyak makna itu terpampang jelas pada soal yang Kagami kerjakan tadi.

Degup jantung Akane kini tidak bisa dikatakan normal lagi. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Buru-buru Akane berdehem lalu menyodorkan sebuah buku lagi.

"Ke-kerjakan halaman 25"

Ah~ rupanya gadis itu sedang gugup sekarang.

Kagami tersenyum lebar lalu mengambil buku yang memiliki cover dengan tulisan hanzi.

Akane kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Walau kelihatannya gadis itu sedang membaca novel, tapi kenyataannya ia hanya melihat halaman novel itu dengan linglung. Masih berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang berpacu semakin cepat. Hanya karena tiga kata yang dituliskan oleh kekasihnya.

Ia memang tipikal orang yang mudah gugup dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Dan… yang ia tau, Kagami bukanlah orang yang romantis.

"Sudah selesai"

Gulp.

Akane menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Tangannya sedikit bergetar untuk meraih buku itu.

Sepersekian detik kemudian matanya membulat lebar. Ia berharap bahwa yang ia baca salah. Atau Kagami yang menulis hanzi itu dengan salah. Sangat berharap.

 **'Wo Ai Ni'**

Akane menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sekedar untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

Kagami terkekeh pelan melihat gelagat kekasihnya itu. Ia memang bodoh, tapi walau begitu ia sedikit mengetahui beberapa hanja yang sering digunakan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

"Ja-jangan bercanda seperti ini, Kagami Taiga. Sebaiknya kau kerjakan soal Bahasa Jepang ini!"

Kagami mengangguk pelan dan mengambil buku Bahasa Korea yang sudah berada di tas meja.

"Aku harus mengerjakan halaman berapa?" Tanya Kagami.

"Terserah kau saja"

Dalam hati Akane terus berdo'a agar lelaki itu menghentikan pemikiran bodohnya. Yah, Kagami memang bodoh. Tapi maksudnya agar Kagami menghentikan gombalan-gombalan yang mampu membuatnya gila itu.

"Ini" Kagami menyodorkan buku yang telah terbuka itu.

Akane mengambilnya dengan ragu. Semoga saja do'a-nya terkabulkan. Tapi…

Nihil.

Terdapat sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dengan pensil yang ia yakini adalah pensilnya sendiri. Sebuah kata yang memiliki arti sama dengan kata-kata yang sebelumnya ia lihat.

 **'Saranghae'**

Akane menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Tangannya ia letakkan di dadanya. Mencoba untuk merasakan degup jantungnya yang kencang. Semoga saja Kagami tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku akan mengerjakan sains dan matematika" Seru Kagami.

Akane terperangah. Tidak percaya jika kekasihnya yang sangat malas itu mengucapkan hal seperti barusan. Apakah ia merencanakan hal lain?

'Tidak mungkin. Ia tidak akan bisa mengatakan apapun dengan rumus, kan?'

Akane mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Setidaknya kali ini ia mampu mengendalikan jantungnya.

"Aku akan mengambil minuman dan kue. Tunggulah sebentar"

Kagami tersenyum penuh arti dan mengangguk. Matanya kembali fokus pada dua buku yang sudah terbuka itu. Menggesekkan ujung pensil itu sehingga menciptakan sebuah coretan di sana. Sebuah coretan atau… kalimat? Entahlah.

Akane beranjak dan berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya.

Kagami melirik ke arah pintu dan memastikan bahwa Akane benar-benar sudah keluar. Ia mengambil sesobek kertas dari bukunya. Dan menyobeknya menjadi kecil-kecil. Kagami mengambil spidol merah dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas sobekan-sobekan kertas itu.

Tepat.

Tepat di saat Akane sudah kembali dengan nampan yang di atasnya terdapat dua gelas cola dan dua potong cake. Untung saja Kagami sudah menyimpan kertas-kertas itu di dalam tempat pensil merah muda itu.

"Apa aku lama?" Tanya Akane.

"Kau pikir kau kemana? Kau mengambilnya dari dapur, kan? Jika kau membelinya di minimarket baru aku bisa mengatakan 'kau lama sekali'"

Akane terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kagami. Akane kembali duduk dan menatap Kagami dengan berbinar.

"Sudah selesai? Jika belum, kau bisa menyelesaikan salah satunya terlebih dahulu"

Kagami mengedikkan bahunya. Membuat gadis di depannya itu bingung.

'Apakah soalnya terlalu sulit? Sepertinya ia belum mengerjakannya'

Akane mengambil kedua buku itu sekaligus. Pertama, ia meneliti jawaban pada buku matematika itu.

Deg!

Perasaan itu muncul lagi.

Jantungnya berpacu cepat lagi.

 **'143'**

Akane yakin Kagami tidak menghitungnya sama sekali. Dan ia sangat paham apa arti tiga digit angka itu. 1-4-3, sama saja dengan… I love you.

Akane berdehem. Ia kini meneliti buku sains itu. Mungkin ia bisa melakukannya di pelajaran matematika. Tapi sains? Tidak. Tidak bisa.

Akane lagi-lagi terperangah. Ia membaca ulang soal itu, 'Berapakah jarak matahari dengan bumi?'

Dan kalian tau apa jawaban Kagami?

'Aku tidak tau. Pastinya lebih jauh dari jarak kita berdua. Sekalipun kita jauh, hati dan cinta kita hanya berjarak sejengkal'

"Akane, Aku pinjam penghapus" Seru Kagami. Membuat Akane tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya.

Akane membuka tempat pensilnya. Dan menemukan kondisi tempat pensilnya yang sudah seperti tempat sampah. Gadis itu menumpahkan isi tempat pensil itu di atas meja.

Ketika ia hendak membuangnya, Akane menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari potongan kertas-kertas itu. Kemudian gadis itu mencoba menyusun kertas itu seperti puzzle.

Kagami? Jangan ditanya, ia hanya tersenyum aneh melihat Akane seperti itu.

Akane tertegun setelah berhasil menyatukan kertas-kertas itu.

 **'Aku mencintaimu, Akane Ai. Tetaplah berada di sisiku'**

"Bakagami … kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali hari ini"

Kagami tersenyum misterius.

"Kenapa? Memang benar aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakannya kepadamu"

Akane tersenyum. Jujur saja, ia sangat terharu dengan pernyataan-pernyataan Kagami. Kekasihnya itu memang bodoh. Tapi ia rasa Kagami sangat tau mengenai cinta.

 **"Aloha Au la'oe"** **"Te Amo"** **"Je t'aime"**

Tidak peduli, dengan bahasa apa yang lelaki itu gunakan. Namun, makna yang terkandung tetap sama. Sebuah kalimat yang mampu mengguncang perasaan Akane. Bahasa mungkin berbeda.

 **" Daisuki."**

-END-


End file.
